


Météore

by Linconnuedugame



Series: AU South Park x HunterxHunter [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, South Park
Genre: Bébés morts, Gen, Il s'est passé un bordel dans ma tête, La Mafia wesh, La mère de Cartman est badass, Les avions c'est joli, Meteor City
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linconnuedugame/pseuds/Linconnuedugame
Summary: Alors alors. Je suis extrêmement fan de l'univers de HunterxHunter, et en même temps j'adore les personnages de South Park, donc j'ai fusionné les deux.Les évènements de cette fanfictions ont un lien avec les évènements du manga (hxh) mais comme je ne prédis pas l'avenir et bien je ne sais pas ce qui se passera par la suite dans le manga (car il est pas fini hein) et je m'en fou. Je vais me permettre d'écrire ce que je veux.La majorité des personnages viennent de South Park, mais j'en ai intégré certains de HxH.Bon courage pour lire mdr.
Series: AU South Park x HunterxHunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044366
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors alors. Je suis extrêmement fan de l'univers de HunterxHunter, et en même temps j'adore les personnages de South Park, donc j'ai fusionné les deux. 
> 
> Les évènements de cette fanfictions ont un lien avec les évènements du manga (hxh) mais comme je ne prédis pas l'avenir et bien je ne sais pas ce qui se passera par la suite dans le manga (car il est pas fini hein) et je m'en fou. Je vais me permettre d'écrire ce que je veux.
> 
> La majorité des personnages viennent de South Park, mais j'en ai intégré certains de HxH. 
> 
> Bon courage pour lire mdr.

  
  


La ville des météorites renfermait un grand nombre d’ordures, tout comme elle renfermait moultes trésors inestimables. Parmi ces trésors, une petite fille : nouvellement née depuis quelques heures à peines. Son corps avait été trainé de tas en tas dans la déchèterie, et balancée à une place de luxe : tout en haut d’une pile d’autres nouveaux nés comme elle. La petite s’était débattue dans le froid. Elle était fragile et sans repères, sans même la vue pour se guider, ne pouvant compter que sur de la pure chance pour survivre. Autour d’elle les autres bébés pleuraient, hurlaient, périssaient et se fanaient les uns après les autres. Ceux qui étaient tout en bas de la pile devaient y être depuis des semaines déjà et leurs corps sans vie dégageait une odeur abominable.  
  
Une pauvre femme enroulée dans une écharpe passa par là et s’approcha du tas. Elle n’avait aucun lien de parenté avec l’enfant et pourtant ses yeux vert brillant la frappèrent : elle devait l’adopter. Elle tenta d’escalader la pile dégoulinante sans regarder sur quoi elle marchait et prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras maigres.  
  
**-Les gens se reproduisent sans but, et puis ils jettent des merveilles pareilles, c’est atroce.** _Dit la femme en caressant son visage  
  
_Les jours qui suivirent furent entièrement consacrés à la nouvelle venue. La mère adoptive la présenta à son homme qui l’apprécia tout de suite et accepta de s’en occuper avec elle. Une place lui fut aménagée dans leur cabane de fortune, minuscule place dans laquelle trônait un coussin, une peluche jaunâtre et l’écharpe de la femme. L’enfant fut nourrie de poussière et de compotes de diverses choses qui se trouvaient par terre.  
  
La petite grandit normalement, bien que plus légère que la moyenne des bébés de son âge. Ce fut un miracle qu’elle n’ait développée aucune maladie grave ni aucune autre complication. La météorite ne s’était finalement pas écrasée. Elle s’était transformée en une magnifique fleur développant de jour en jour de jolis pétales. Ses parents décidèrent d’enfin lui donner un nom : Liane.  
  
  


*

Liane avait atteint l’âge de quatre ans seulement et pourtant elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts l’art de se cacher des violences et les mécanismes des guerres de territoires. Meteor City était régie par la loi du plus fort. Des organisations et des hommes se battaient pour conquérir la ville, ou des zones de la ville, et ceux qui gagnaient se faisaient immédiatement balayer par le prochain. C’était ainsi depuis toujours. Du haut de son jeune âge Liane avait vu plusieurs hommes au pouvoir, parfois même la mafia qui avait beaucoup à gagner à s’installer ici. Meteor City était en plus d’un lieu de combat permanant une décharge à ciel ouvert, et tout le monde y jetait _n’importe quoi,_ de la simple canette à l’arme de destruction.  
  
Mais les habitants étaient tous tristes ici. La petite s’était habituée aux pleurs de ses parents, de ses amis, des inconnus qu’elle croisait dehors. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et elle restait là à les regarder, muette. Néanmoins, si la ville ne se faisait pas prendre c’est car ses habitants détestaient l’autorité plus que tout. Et ils étaient tous redoutables. En fait, si la mafia ne prenait pas la ville c’est qu’elle n’en avait pas la capacité. Meteor City était une force brute, éclatante, scintillant de mille feux, et Liane l’admirait même avec ses nombreux défauts.  
  
Elle répétait des étoiles plein les yeux la devise de la ville : « Nous accepterons tout ce que vous jetez ici, mais ne nous enlevez jamais rien. ».  
  
  
  
*

  
  
Arrivée à l’âge de six ans Liane avait des yeux de félins. Elle arpentait les décharges derrière la cabane, même si elle ignorait qu’elle avait été retrouvée ici. Elle évitait les pleurs de bébés comme la peste et partait fouiller les masses d’objets, il y avait toujours moyen de trouver quelque chose de précieux.  
  
Quelques autres enfants fouillaient avec elle mais ils ne se faisaient pas la compétition, au contraire ils s’entraidaient. Les enfants d’ici se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps et ne se battaient jamais entre eux. Liane aimait bien cette ambiance de quand il faisait tard et qu’elle était avec ses amis dehors. Lorsqu’ils avaient froid ils allaient tous s’abriter en dessous d’une couette, serrés les uns contre les autres, et se racontaient des histoires jusqu’à pouvoir repartir.   
  
Ce que préférait la petite brune c’était les pots de peinture. Tous les enfants venaient lui en apporter quand ils en trouvaient, car Liane avait la réputation de dessiner merveilleusement bien. Alors, ils se rassemblaient tous autour d’elle et la regardaient tracer des courbes de couleurs sur les murs. Le plus souvent elle faisait des avions de chasse. Ils étaient gracieux mais destructeurs, elle trouvait ça captivant. C’est pourquoi les murs de Meteor City étaient couverts d’avions de chasse en tous genres.  
  
Ce jour-là il y en avait de nombreux dans le ciel gris. Ils étaient un peu comme Liane en fait. Imprévisibles, parfois bruyant, parfois tout à fait silencieux. Parfois ils volaient entre les nuages, tranquilles, d’autres fois il tiraient au hasard dans la foule. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi ils étaient là, mais on aurait préféré qu’ils disparaissent à jamais.  
  
Soudain la brunette entendit son nom et elle leva la tête, intriguée. Celle qui l’avait appelée était une autre enfant comme elle mais plus jeune de deux ans environ. Liane adorait la petite robe verte trouée qu’elle portait tout le temps, et c’était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se souvenait d’elle.  
  
**-Oui Carol ?**  
  
Liane venait tout juste de se souvenir de son nom. Carol sourit de son sourire innocent de petite fille.  
**  
-Tient, j’ai trouvé ça pour toi !**  
  
Une fleur, plus simple que jamais mais très rare ici. Les terres de Meteor City étaient pourries jusqu’à l’os : rien n’y poussait. Les déchets avaient peu à peu pollué le sol, il était condamné. On devait ramener la nourriture d’assez loin ou prier pour tomber sur quelque chose dans les décharges.  
  
**-Oh une rose. Merci !**  
  
Liane attrapa la rose par ses épines et la planta dans ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, tout en souriant tendrement. 

*


	2. [Chapitre 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention c'est violent.

La petite Liane marchait depuis quelques heures déjà. Ses pieds étaient sales comme la ville, ses jambes couvertes de bleus et tremblantes dans le froid. Elle ne le savait pas mais c’était l’anniversaire de ses quatorze ans. Pourtant elle ne le passait pas avec ses amis ou ses parents. Elle marchait avec un but bien précis, munie d’un sac d’argent caché dans une poche sous sa robe.   
  
Elle s’arrêta enfin devant une petite boutique, rare boutique du centre-ville. L’organisation de Meteor City n’était pas complexe. Au milieu : deux trois bâtiments très usés, partout ailleurs : des arbres morts et des décharges. Le commerce se faisait dans la rue entre les habitants les plus fortunés, et encore ces habitants les plus fortunés restaient pauvres selon le reste du monde.   
  
La boutique était fracturée et vide. Seul le vendeur se tenait là, semblant immense dans la misère de la pièce. Il ne ressemblait pas aux gens d’ici. Il avait le visage mauvais et fourbe. Il avait les poings tatoués et serrés sur la table. Quelque chose dans son regard faisait peur à Liane, elle n’en avait jamais croisé de tel. Quelque chose lui disait de s’enfuir loin et de ne jamais revenir mais elle ne l’écouta pas à s’avançait vers lui. Le danger la faisait frissonner.  
  
 **-Bonjour.** _Elle dit simplement, ayant appris les bases de la politesse dès le plus jeune âge  
  
_ L’homme esquissa un sourire.   
  
**-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
**  
Il allait droit au but.  
  
 **-J’ai besoin d’un médicament. On m’a dit que vous en aviez. Moi, j’ai de l’argent à vous échanger.**   
  
Il paraissait surpris par sa façon étrange de parler, son intonation et ses tournures assez particulières.   
**  
-Montre l’argent.  
  
** Il était très directif. Liane s’exécuta donc. Elle se baissa et sorti l’argent de sa poche. Son emplacement fit d’ailleurs ricaner le vendeur d’un rire qui se voulait hautain. Il était donc dédaigneux. La petite rajouta mentalement cette information à sa liste et posa le sac rempli de quelques pièces sur la table.   
**  
-C’est tout ? Il va falloir beaucoup plus pour un médicament.**   
  
Il avait définitivement des choses derrière la tête.   
  
**-Plus d’argent ?** _demanda innocemment la fille  
_  
 **-Tu vas devoir travailler pour moi pendant quelques jours.  
  
  
  
**

*  
  


Le travail était la chose la plus terrible qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Avant toutes les morts qu’elle avait pu voir, avant tous les traumatismes qu’elle avait pu subir. Ce mot avait pris un gout amer, acide, toxique. Travail. C’était un mot qui l’enchaînait à une place bien précise dans laquelle elle étouffait, mais elle devait se débattre en vain. Sa mère était trop malade. Le remède trop rare. Les clients trop fréquents. Et elle devait toujours plus satisfaire.   
  
Elle avait commencé toute seule sans en informer ses parents. Sa première nuit s’était déroulé derrière un rocher, sur une taie d’oreiller, avec un homme qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il venait d’ailleurs comme tous ses futurs clients. Liane avait alors découvert un trafic d’une ampleur folle. Des hommes venaient par centaine à Meteor City, en bateau, et profitaient de ce genre de services toute la nuit. Ensuite, ils repartaient dans leurs familles comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé. Et tout ça dans un silence total.   
  
Mais la jeune adolescente ne perdit pas de vu le médicament. Elle demanda plusieurs fois au vendeur quand est ce qu’elle pourrait l’avoir, mais il inventait toujours des excuses. Comme quoi il avait une valeur extraordinaire, presque surnaturelle, et qu’il faudrait beaucoup plus travailler pour l’avoir. Comme quoi une autre personne l’avait demandé avec un prix bien plus intéressant. Mais l’excuse la plus terrible était celle-ci : « tu ne te donnes pas assez, les clients se plaignent de toi. »  
  
Liane ne s’était pas assez donnée ? Mais elle avait l’impression de s’être tellement donnée qu’elle n’avait plus rien pour elle-même. Elle errait sans but dans les allées de Meteor City des cernes jusqu’aux joues. Elle ne levait même plus la tête quand les avions passaient dans le ciel. Elle avait laissé tomber ses formules de politesse, ayant compris leur inutilité. Les gens qui ne veulent pas êtres humains ne le seront jamais, après tout.   
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  


**-Liane, ça fait quoi de travailler ? J’y pense en ce moment, j’ai besoin d’argent.  
  
-Ne travaille surtout pas Carol, je te le conseille écoute moi.   
  
-Ça ne doit pas être si terrible !   
  
-Tu es bornée. Triplement bornée. Va s’y, tu verras, je m’en fou. Fais-toi bouffer de l’intérieur comme moi depuis deux ans. **  
  
Regard noir. Carol partit, faisant tourner ses cheveux rouges dans le vent. Peu importe, c’était le cadet des soucis de Liane. Maintenant elle ne se souciait plus que de la santé de sa mère adoptive, elle avait donné sa vie entière pour ça. Son individualité était partie avec le vendeur. Ce foutu vendeur de pacotille. Liane avait découvert qu’il n’avait finalement rien à vendre. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. En fait, elle l’avait vu venir depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu’elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand, mais un espoir idiot l’avait retenue.   
  
Elle était malgré tout restée dans le trafic car c’était la seule chose qu’elle savait faire. Aussi, ses parents étaient maintenant au courant mais trouvaient ça normal. Après tout : la mère faisait la même chose à son âge, comme toutes les filles de Meteor City. C’était l’univers entier de Liane qui s’était effondré avec ces paroles. C’était donc à ça que son sexe la raccrocherait à vie : elle était condamnée à la prostitution.   
  
L’hiver de ses seize ans la mère de Liane mourut, et son père se suicida avec. Comme sa raison de vivre était morte, l’adolescente se dit qu’elle n’en aurait plus rien à faire de la vie. Dans un accès de colère elle étrangla le voleur et balança son corps derrière le rocher. Il pourri ici de nombreux jours avant d’être mangé par des animaux. Néanmoins cela ne changea rien au trafic : il restait de nombreux autres vendeurs comme lui. Liane n’en avait que faire, elle avait pris sa revanche personnelle.   
  


*


End file.
